parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails 2 - Princess Eilonwy's Transformation - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the transformation parody, inspired by BrittAlCroftFan, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Terk as Polokus *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robo-Pirates *The Big Bad Wolf as Jano *Baron Dante as Axel *Gnasty Gnorc as Foutch *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy *Sonic as Murfy *Captain Phobeus as Globox *Ariel as Carmen the Whale *Adult Nala as Uglette *Tails as Rayman *Paul Bunyan as Clark *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies *Doc, Bashful, Jiminy Cricket, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children Transcript *Terk: (walking away grumpily) Eilonwy? Hmph! Eilonwy! This burns me up. (kicks everything around) After all, I'll try to do for her, who's her conscience? Me with that girlfriend of Tails, Eilonwy?! That's it! I've had enough from this. I'm taking the next train out of here. (knocks on the door) Open up the door. Open up! I need to go home. (hears a sound of braying, squealing, and howling, and peeps through a hole) *Captain Hook: Come on, you blokes! Keep it moving! (Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro are loading some frightened slaves into some crates) Lively there now. We haven't got all day. *Terk: Where are all those slaves coming from? *Captain Hook: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (The Big Bad Wolf takes out Sir Kay, a donkey) And what's your name? *Sir Kay: Sir Kay. *Captain Hook: Okay, you'd do. In you go. (throws Kay into a crate with two other donkeys called Rayman and Tillie, two pigs named Caitlin and Luke, a cat named Stephen, and two rabbits named Lola Bunny and Vanilla) You six will do nicely to the circus. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a mouse is brought to him) And what may your name be? *Mouse: Abigial. *Captain Hook: Hmm, so you can talk, huh? *Abigial: Um, yes, sir. I've got to home to my parents! *Captain Hook: (snatches Abigial) Take her back! She can still talk! (tosses her into a pen and throws her into a cage's pen with Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad, a lion form, a green anthropomorphic cat with blue earings and black headband named Emily, a blue Pokemon Pikachu with a blonde ponytail and a gold earing, Thomas, a dog called Pluto, and four other scared donkeys named Minnie Mouse, Ichabod Crane, Baloo, and Maid Marian) *Abigial: (as she and the others begin to protest by begging and pleading) Please, please. I don't want to be a donkey, pig, or a monster! (Captain Hook's shadow comes toward them) Let me out of here! *Captain Hook: (cracks his whip) SILENCE! (scaring the boys and girls, who are now donkeys, pigs, and monsters) You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it! *Terk: Kids?! So that's how!! (runs away and forces Tails to run away and warn the heroes this intense) *Princess Eilonwy: Ha! To hear that stupid fox speak, (takes a sip from her coke) how do you suppose the same thing would happen to us? (sprouts out elf ears as Sonic gasps when Captain Phobeus turns around. Upon seeing this beer, which has an effect in it, Ariel pushes her beer aside) *Princess Eilonwy: Conscience, huh?! What rubbish! (strikes a snooker ball, and grows a troll's tail, which rips the seat off her dress) *Adult Nala: What the--?! (as her mouth falls to the ground. Ariel, shocked, takes her pipe out, and tosses it away) *Princess Eilonwy: Now where does he get all that stuff? *Tails: (in a flashback) How will you ever expect to be a real girl?! *Princess Eilonwy: (strikes another ball as two horns appear out between her elf ears) What does he think I am, (turns around, grabs her pipe, and shows everything that her teeth are now troll teeth) a strange troll?! *Captain Phobeus: Oh! *Ariel: Looks like you are! (laughs, but suddenly brays, and covers her mouth) *Paul Bunyan: (as his mouth falls down) What in the name of Mike? *Princess Eilonwy: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs as her voice changes and covers her mouth to stop) Is this coming out of me?! *Tarzan: (shocked) Yeeess! (Princess Eilonwy touches her ears) *Princess Eilonwy: Oh! (feels her horns too) Huh? (feels nothing on her back until she grabs onto the end of her tail) What the--? What's going on?! (takes a look in the mirror and screams in terror when she sees that she is turning into a troll) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Piddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca scream in panic) I've been double-crossed. Help! Help! Somebody, help me! I've been framed. Help! (gets on her knees and begs to Ariel for help) Please, you've got to help me. (Ariel backs into a wall) Oh, be a pal. (grabs Ariel by her clothes) Call that fox, (shakes Ariel up and down) call anybody! (lets go off Ariel as her teeth change into troll teeth) *Ariel: (gasps) No! (Doc, Basful, Jiminy Cricket, King Steffan, and King Hubert gasp in shock too) *Princess Eilonwy: Father? FAAAAAATHEEEEEEEEEEER!!... (in the shadow, Eilonwy is forced on all fours, and having transformed into a complete troll, tries to change herself back to normal by unzipping, but ends being in the same female troll appearence, no matter how many times she tries hard to unzip the costume, until she starts laughing evilly, and begins attempting to kill everyone) *Sonic: (as he and Phobeus yell and run away for cover) Oh, it's coming! (First, poor Eilonwy smashes the glasses as Ariel runs away and hides under a chair. When Eilonwy leaves braying wildly, after kicking the table, Ariel suddenly sprouts out grey donkey ears) *Ariel: (feels her donkey ears and grabs them) Oh! What's happening? *Tails: (rushing to the rescue) I hope I'm not too late. *Ariel: What will I do?! (sprouts out a grey donkey tail, grabs its end, and gasps) Oh! *Tails: (having arrived) Hey, Ariel! *Ariel: Tails, oh, Tails, please help me. *Tails: Yes, Ariel, but the kids, Terk says they're all animals. (sees Ariel's ears and tail) Oh! You too? (Ariel nods) Then come on, quick, before you get any worse. (the whole gang of heroes escape from Pleasure Island) This way, guys. It's the only way out. (the heroes manage to climb up) Hurry up, quick. Before they see us. (the heroes arrive at the top) You've got to jump. (they all dive into the sea below) Category:UbiSoftFan94